1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent nos. M311844 and M311119 respectively disclose a light emitting device including a circuit board, a plurality of light emitting elements, a heat dissipating plate disposed beneath the circuit board, and a heat conductive layer disposed between the light emitting elements and the heat dissipating plate. In these patents, the circuit board contacts completely the heat dissipating plate. When an electrical wire is to be soldered to the circuit board, a molten solder material is likely to be solidified early attributed to the high heat conductivity of the heat dissipating plate. Thus, the electrical wire may not be soldered at a desired position, and the soldering effect between the electrical wire and the circuit board would be adversely influenced.